Wahid
| debut = Episode 25, Chapter 22 | death = Episode 181 | final = Episode 188 }} is a leader among the barbaros, the people of the Ascano. Appearance Personality A towering warrior with an even bigger heart, Wahid is embodies what the common person would refer to as the "gentle giant". Though supposedly belonging to a barbaric race, Wahid has shown to have a very amicable personality, if not awkward and also clumsy at that. He can be really cowardly despite being tall. But when provoked, Wahid tends to become skillful in combat. Whenever Lira is around, Wahid tends to be boastful as a means to impress her. He has a liking to Lira and is positive she will be his romantic partner, despite Mira's interjection that Lira might become Danaya's successor as Hara. When Lira seems to be linked with Paopao, Wahid becomes a "rival" to Paopao comically, though he is considered as one of Paopao's friends in Encantadia. History Wahid is a leader among the barbaros of Ascano, whom Ybarro became acquianted to under yet unknown circumstances. He was first seen checking the weapons brought by Kalasag. Wahid praised the quality of Hathor weapons that Ybarro brought. Wahid tells Ybarro he will have the kantao before long. He tries to ask Ybarro where it will be used, but Kalasag did not reply. Wahid later had those weapons sold to Asval's faction, where he was asked by the leader's faction as to where and how the Barbaro obtained those implements; more importantly, who was supplying it to them. Wahid refused to say, respecting Ybarro's privacy. Wahid later finds Ybarro lonely during a party in Ascano. He learns that Ybarro had seen his beloved Alena and his father Apitong, but chose to hide from them to keep the mandirigmas safe from Hitano. Ybarro later approaches him in Ascano, so that the former can drown his sorrows, after the supposed demise of Alena, in alchohol, to which Wahid amiably agreed. Apparently, indulged Ybarro so much that Wahid had to carry him back to the mandirigma camp. Rise of Etheria After many years, Wahid remained as the sole leader of the Barbaros. His encampment was attacked by the Etherians which captured some of his men. Wahid cowardly hid under the table and proceeded to Lireo in order to report this to the Diwatas. In Lireo, Lira was happy to meet him once more - praising his shaven look. Wahid, together with Azulan, proceeded to Lireo bringing weapons made by Punjabwes. He asked Azulan about this weaponry and Azulan stated that this weapons has technology - something that other kingdoms and tribes seem to lack. Wahid became very much interested saying he can get these weapons for personal profit. While the new gem keepers are being trained by Muros, Wahid noticed that Paopao seems to have advances with Lira much to his annoyance. He, and Paopao, asked Lira to be his date during the feast. Wahid curiously scoured the Lirean kitchens and saw the wine being brought inside it. He wanted to try the wine - made by the best Lirean winemaker - but was chastised by the Punong Dama. He was able to get some wine after the punong dama got distracted in preparing for the menu on the said feast Eventually, they became dancing partners but Lira got annoyed after she was pushed over. Wahid got frustrated that Lira opted Paopao and Mira to become her dancing partners; he decided to go to the Lirean ktichens and find food to accompany the wine he stole from container reserved by the Punong Dama. He realized that this wine is poisonous after a Diwata soldier died after drinking its contents. He immediately returned to the feast and warned the Diwatas. He openly accused the winemaker and the Punong Dama as part of the conspiracy to kill the participants of the feast but this was dismissed by Danaya telling him to know his limits. Abilities Powers Other skills Weaponry He wields a very big sword forged by the Barbaros which he uses in combat. Despite being cowardly, when provoked, Wahid can use this weapon efficiently to land fatal strikes to the enemy. Relatives Trivia * Wahid seems to have a liking to Lira, which the Sang'gre impliedly reciprocates when she asked Amihan about Wahid's age. * Wahid also seems to have been comically partnered with Wantuk after Pako's death. * Wahid might be the first living Barbaro who saw Emre personally.Episode 147 Version differences * Wahid was portrayed by Benjie Paras in 2005-2006 series. * In the original series, Wahid became a head soldier or Mashna of the Sapiryan army under King Ybrahim. * Wahid's death is untimely and unexpected, unlike his original counterpart who was almost killed by Hagorn using Kabilan, but he was healed by Ybrahim and he lived for a long time as a Mashna. * In the original series, Wahid had never paired with Lira, as he only allies with her. References Category:Barbaro